A number of methods have been developed for exponential amplification of nucleic acids. These include the polymerase chain reaction (PCR), ligase chain reaction (LCR), self-sustained sequence replication (3SR), nucleic acid sequence based amplification (NASBA), strand displacement amplification (SDA), and amplification with Qβ replicase (Birkenmeyer and Mushahwar, J. Virological Methods, 35:117-126 (1991); Landegren, Trends Genetics 9:199-202 (1993)).
Fundamental to most genetic analysis is availability of genomic DNA of adequate quality and quantity. Since DNA yield from human samples is frequently limiting, much effort has been invested in general methods for propagating and archiving genomic DNA. Methods include the creation of EBV-transformed cell lines or whole genome amplification (WGA) by random or degenerate oligonucleotide-primed PCR. Whole genome PCR, a variant of PCR amplification, involves the use of random or partially random primers to amplify the entire genome of an organism in the same PCR reaction. This technique relies on having a sufficient number of primers of random or partially random sequence such that pairs of primers will hybridize throughout the genomic DNA at moderate intervals. Replication initiated at the primers can then result in replicated strands overlapping sites where another primer can hybridize. By subjecting the genomic sample to multiple amplification cycles, the genomic sequences will be amplified. PCR based WGA methods and EBV-transformed cell lines suffer from high cost or insufficient coverage and inadequate average DNA size (Telenius et al., Genomics. 13:718-725 (1992); Cheung and Nelson, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 93:14676-14679 (1996); Zhang et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 89:5847-5851 (1992)).
Another form of nucleic acid amplification, involving strand displacement, has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,120 to Lizardi. In one form of the method, two sets of primers are used that are complementary to opposite strands of nucleotide sequences flanking a target sequence. Amplification proceeds by replication initiated at each primer and continuing through the target nucleic acid sequence, with the growing strands encountering and displacing previously replicated strands. In another form of the method a random set of primers is used to randomly prime a sample of genomic nucleic acid. The primers in the set are collectively, and randomly, complementary to nucleic acid sequences distributed throughout nucleic acid in the sample. Amplification proceeds by replication initiating at each primer and continuing so that the growing strands encounter and displace adjacent replicated strands. In another form of the method concatenated DNA is amplified by strand displacement synthesis with either a random set of primers or primers complementary to linker sequences between the concatenated DNA. Synthesis proceeds from the linkers, through a section of the concatenated DNA to the next linker, and continues beyond, with the growing strands encountering and displacing previously replicated strands.